La enfermedad del Capitán
by VikJoestar
Summary: Luffy esta frustado, no sabe que hacer y se siente incomodo. Robin estará ahí para ayudarte con su.. enfermedad? Por que le sudaban las manos y se ponía nervioso al estar cerca de Zoro? No podía pasarle algo así! El gran capitán de los Sombrero de Paja es capaz de sentir vergüenza? ZoLu, con un poco de SanUso en el fondo.


**Hola! Que decir, he quedado totalmente enamorada de esta pareja, y me parecen que tienen una química excelente~ Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Rorito, que le encanta el ZoLu tanto como a mi.**

 **Sin mas, One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Luffy no sabia exactamente que pensar. Habían pasado unos días desde que habían dejado Punk Hazard, y todavía quedaba una semana para llegar a la gran Dressrosa. Estaba feliz por haber podido detener a Caesar, salvar a todos esos niños, y también que Law estuviera viajando con ellos. Fue todo sumamente divertido para Luffy, pero no podía evitar sacarse ese mal gusto de la boca. Desde que se reunieron lo tenia, pero los hechos en la Isla Gyojin y luego lo de Punk Hazard habían mantenido su mente ocupada. Y ahora que había tiempo para pensar, ese sentimiento llego otra vez a él.

No queria admitirlo, porque no le gustaba para nada la idea de tener algún problema con un nakama, pero lo tenia y en especifico con su segundo al mando. Zoro no había hecho nada malo, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, mas una cicatriz en el ojo. Se hizo obvio que era el mismo Zoro de siempre que se preocupaba de mas por el, después de haberle dicho que se cuidara en Punk Hazard. Pero Luffy tenia un problema interno consigo mismo y Zoro venia enlazado a este problema, por alguna razón que Luffy no entendía.

Luffy desconocía muchas cosas, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que no le gustaba sentirse tan raro al lado de Zoro. Era tan extraño, incluso cuando estuvo en Amazon Lily, cuando Rayleigh lo había dejado entrenando solo, pensaba en sus nakamas y al venir Zoro a su mente, sentía algo extraño en el estomago. Siempre pensó que simplemente era hambre, pero luego de que pasara muchas veces, empezó a darse cuenta que esas cosas extrañas y Zoro estaban relacionadas. Y se hizo peor al encontrarse con Zoro de nuevo, ahora su corazón se aceleraba y le sudaban las manos, incluso intento ir con Chopper para ver si tenia alguna enfermedad, pero obviamente el reno no encontró nada extraño en el. Pero el problema estaba ahí, cada vez que Zoro se acercaba a el, cuando iba a platicar con él sobre algo, incluso había dejado de ir a molestarlo mientras el espadachín entrenada.

Estupideces como cambiarse en el dormitorio de varones, lo cual todos habían hecho mil veces y ya todos se habían visto desnudos, le daba pudor cambiarse cerca de Zoro. En la cabeza de Luffy no podía entrar tal rareza, como tampoco sabia el porque de quedarse mirando fijamente al espadachín y cuando se cambiaba, verle la espalda, o admirar sus músculos. Era todo tan raro y Luffy no se sentía nada cómodo, ni siquiera la carne lo hacia sentir mejor. Él solo quería que las cosas estuvieran bien.

Actualmente, Luffy se encontraba sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, y era como quinta vez que suspiraba en un lapso de 15 minutos. Se acostó bruscamente en la cabeza de Sunny, y pataleó como un niño pequeño. En efecto esto no le gustaba.

\- Luffy? Sucede algo? - La inconfundible voz de Robin se escuchó detrás del morocho, quien se reincorporó y la miró.

\- Hola Robin. Si, podría decirse, no lo se la verdad. - La chica levanto una ceja.

\- Quieres hablar de ello? Estoy aquí para escucharte.

\- Mmm… Muy bien, pero hablemos en otro lugar. Vamos al puesto de vigilancia. - La tomó del brazo y se la llevo al puesto, el cual estaba arriba de todo en uno de los mástiles del Sunny.

\- Supongo que es algo importante para que quisieras hablarlo en privado. Soy todo oídos, mi capitán. - Robin le dedicó una sonrisa y el morocho se la devolvió.

\- Gracias Robin! Mira, es un tanto extraño todo esto. Yo estoy extraño.

\- A que te refieres? - La morocha lo miró, y el mas pequeño sintió una punzada de vergüenza, pero podía confiar en Robin.

\- Bien… creo que estoy enfermo.

\- Enfermo? Has ido de Chopper?

\- Si… pero creo que alguien me causa esta enfermedad y cuando esta persona no está, me siento bien. - Robin abrió un poco más los ojos y lo miró mas interesada, curiosa.

\- A que te refieres exactamente?

\- Me sudan las manos, se me traban las palabras, incluso mi corazón se acelera muchísimo. Realmente no entiendo por que, hasta siento vergüenza! - Luffy se revolvió el cabello algo frustrado. Finalmente podía hablar lo mal que estaba con esta situación.

\- Vaya, suena difícil Luffy. Y se puede saber quien es esta persona? - La morena lo miraba divertida. Luffy dudó en decírselo.

\- Realmente no se si decirlo, no quiero estar así. Es una persona importante para mi, y no me gusta para nada esta situación.

\- Quizás no es algo tan malo como piensas, Luffy. Pero estas en todo tu derecho si no quieres decírmelo.

\- Bueno…. pues es Zoro.

\- Zoro? - El tono divertido de Robin se volvió mas evidente. Por supuesto, Luffy ni lo registró.

\- Si, no me gusta sentirme así con él. Siento que le estoy fallando a la tripulación y a Zoro por estar así de raro.

\- No creo que le estés fallado a nadie. - Robin rió suavemente. - Luffy, sabes lo que es el amor?

\- Ah? Por supuesto! Es lo que yo siento por la carne. - Robin volvió a reír y le sacó una sonrisa a Luffy.

\- Es cierto, pero me refiero al amor entre personas. El amor de pareja.

\- Pues…. podría decirse que si? - Luffy llevo su mano a su mentón en pose para pensar. Sanji había intentado hablarle sobre el amor, pero obviamente ni le prestó atención. Ademas el cocinero tenía una manera de entender el amor algo desviada. - La verdad no estoy muy seguro, la verdad es que tampoco me interesa. Hancock me pidió que me casara con ella, pero no puedo hacer eso. Tengo que ser el Rey de los Piratas.

\- Y dime Luffy, cuando seas Rey, aceptarías la petición de Hancock? - Que pregunta mas extraña, pensó Luffy.

\- Claro que no, ella es solo una amiga. La verdad que me siento algo mal, pero no me interesa casarme. - El moreno se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Robin rió divertida.

\- Bien, por que no vuelves a hablarme de Zoro? Qué es exactamente lo que sientes hacia el?

\- Sentir? Pues… Le quiero como a todos ustedes. Qué no es obvio? - Robin volvió a reír al ver la ingenuidad de su capitán.

\- Seguro?

\- Mmm… Es cierto que el fue el primero que conocí, mi primer nakama y siempre ha estado conmigo. Pero no me parece bien sentirme diferente solo con él, tengo que quererlos a todos por igual.

\- Osea que lo quieres de manera distinta? - Luffy miró a la arqueóloga, para luego mirar al piso. Realmente quería mas a Zoro que a los demás? Pero eso no explicaba lo de su enfermedad.

\- Robin, no entiendo. Qué tiene que ver esto con mi enfermedad?

\- Luffy, mira. Cuando uno esta cerca de la persona que realmente quiere, en sentido romántico, se siente nervioso, avergonzado, pero aun así quieres pasar tiempo con esa persona, estar cerca y muchas cosas mas. Y no es algo que puedas controlar. - Explicó la morena.

\- Osea que yo siento amor por Zoro? - Luffy la miró confundido.

\- No se si podemos catalogar tus emociones de tal manera. Alguna vez has pensado en Zoro de esa manera? Estar cerca de el, tomarse de las manos, darse besos. - Robin lo miró enternecida cuando al moreno se le empezaron a subir los colores a la cara.

\- L-la verdad que no… - el moreno puso su cara de "yo no fui", que daba a entender que estaba mintiendo. Robin rió bajito.

\- No tienes por que avergonzarte si lo pensaste. Bien capitán, quiero que piense bien en que siente por nuestro querido espadachín. Debo retirarme, luego te daré otra charla, si?

\- Esta bien… - Vio como la arqueóloga se iba, y cuando se quedo solo, Luffy se acostó en el piso del puesto de vigilancia y se removió los pelos, su sombrero hecho a un lado.

Estaba tan confundido, todo lo que Robin le había dicho encajaba perfecto con lo que pasaba con Zoro. Pero aun así no lo entendía, por que nunca le habían interesado ese tipo de cosas. Cuando era pequeño, mientras Ace y Sabo siempre se avergonzaban con Makino o incluso les gustaba alguna chica del pueblo, el nunca lo pudo entender. Nunca tuvo las necesidades que tiene Sanji con las mujeres, ni tampoco podía entenderlas. Tampoco es que era un problema con las mujeres, bien sabia que había hombres que podían gustarles otros hombres, pero a el tampoco le interesaba. Solo quería ser el Rey de los Piratas, tener a sus amigos y comer mucha carne. La verdad es que nunca se había fijado en esas cosas, pero nadie jamás tampoco le dijo nada, mas que Sanji, pero él le decía algo a todo el mundo.

Zoro era la excepción a la forma de vida que llevó Luffy durante 19 años, y eso frustraba muchísimo al moreno. No estaba bien tener preferencia por sus nakamas, y bien sabía que Zoro era igual que él, nada importaba mas que su sueño, y posiblemente, la idea de estar con un hombre le aborrecería. Luffy sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, como si esa idea le hubiera dolido. El imaginarse a Zoro en una relación con alguien le molestaba.

El chico se colocó el sombrero de paja en la cara, sintiendo vergüenza de si mismo, con las mejillas calientes. Quizás Robin tenia razón, Zoro le gustaba. El espadachín había calado profundo en él, igual que todos los demás, pero al parecer aún más. Pero eso no importaba, por que no iba a dejar que esos sentimientos interrumpieran su lugar como capitán, por que estaba realmente seguro de que Zoro nunca lo vería de esa manera.

Zoro miró con enojo por donde se habían ido Robin y Luffy. No entendía que le pasaba al moreno, lo había estado ignorando desde la salida de Punk Hazard, hasta _corría_ al verlo. Al principio pensó que Luffy estaba enojado por algo, quizás le había sacado comida en alguna ocasión y no se había dado cuenta, pero ya hacía unos cuantos días que esto se repetía. Además, se notaba que Luffy estaba incómodo y el nunca se incomodaba con nada, no después que le contara que vio a la emperatriz pirata prácticamente desnuda sin mosquearse y eso hacía que Zoro se sintiera horrible. Qué mal le pudo haber hecho a su capitán? La duda le carcomía el cerebro. Pero claro, era tan orgulloso que no se acercaría a preguntarle.

Pronto vio a Robin bajar del puesto de vigilancia riendo suavemente y arqueó las cejas. Qué demonios le habría dicho la morena? Sabía que ella se divertía a costa del sufrimiento de la tripulación, en el buen sentido claro, pero no solía reírse de Luffy, a menos de que fuera algo realmente interesante para ella. La vio pasar a su lado y ella le sonrió.

\- Ocurre algo? - Zoro la miró algo molesto. Ella seguía con su sonrisa.

\- Deberías prestarle más atención a nuestro capitán, Zoro. - sin más, la chica se retiró. Zoro la miró extrañado, prestarle atención a Luffy? Vivía pendiente de el, poco más y era su niñero. A qué demonios se refería Robin, es que era ciega?

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a su capitán bajar del puesto de un salto, y al levantar la vista, se encontró con la de Zoro. Luffy se quedó allí estático, y las mejillas se le tornaron un poco rojas. Zoro se quedó estupefacto ante la escena, eso era algo que pocas veces había visto en Luffy. Solo se le ponían rojas las mejillas al pensar mucho, pero no estaba pensando, estaba avergonzado y se notaba. El peliverde no sabía cómo reaccionar. Luffy le dijo un pequeño "hola Zoro" y escapó de escena.

Mierda, Zoro estaba confundido, quien le había dado el permiso a Luffy de verse tan tierno? Por qué lo miraba así? Sabía que su capitán algún día le daría un ataque, pero no esperaba que fue tan pronto. Luffy no se daba cuenta de lo que le _causaba_.

No creía que Luffy hubiera desarrollado alguna alergia hacia él, por qué por más descabellado y estúpido que suene, otra cosa no se le ocurría. Luffy no se incomodaba, Luffy no se avergonzaba y mucho menos se sonrojaba, era tan extraño y ajeno que no sabía que pensar. Pero no se arrepentía para nada de haberlo presenciado. Y volviendo a lo de Robin, tampoco estaba seguro a que se había referido. Quizás, en el sentido de que Luffy estaba incómodo con él? Tendría sentido, quizás el moreno hizo algún desastre relacionado con él y esa incomodad y vergüenza era una manera de manifestarlo. Lamentablemente, la teoría de Zoro se fue por un caño cuando recordó que no importa cuanta cosa haga mal Luffy, a el no le importaba y pedía disculpas restándole importancia. Vergüenza con Zoro no podía tener en ese sentido, ya que en innumerables ocasiones había mandado a volar al peliverde o lo había golpeado como efecto secundario de sus poderes. Tampoco podía ser un tema sobre sus espadas por qué las tenía encima en buen estado y el moreno no era _tan_ idiota como para jugar con sus espadas. Luffy realmente estaba hecho un misterio con esta nueva faceta, y la que parecía entender esto era Robin, claro que el no iría a preguntarle, intentaría averiguarlo el mismo.

Siguió a su capitán por donde se había ido y obviamente terminó en la cocina. Ya pronto sería la hora del almuerzo y Luffy ya se había instalado en la mesa para comer. El peliverde vio a Sanji a un costado, trabajando en la comida, y diciéndole a Luffy que esperara. Vio a a Zoro entrar y bufó, pero el espadachín le restó importancia; en otro momento se encargaría de darle su merecido al rubio, ahora mismo lo más importante era su capitán y su manera de actuar. Se sentó en frente de él, a espaldas de Sanji, y Luffy se le quedó viendo, incomodo claramente. Le clavó la mirada, inspeccionándolo.

\- Uhm, Zoro? - preguntó dudoso el moreno.

\- Que pasa, Luffy?

\- Por qué te quedas mirándome así? Tengo algo en la cara? - el espadachín no se había dado cuenta, pero había estado un buen minuto en silencio solamente mirando a Luffy y el pobre chico tenía los pelos de punta de los nervios.

\- No para nada, simplemente me preguntaba qué te sucede.

\- Eh? A mí no me pasa nada, quiero comer nada más. - podía ser que sí, Luffy simplemente quisiera comer, pero se notaba que se había escapado de él. _Tan_ ciego no era.

\- Vamos Luffy, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Si tienes algún problema dímelo. Siempre digo que te voy a matar, pero ya sabes que es mentira. - Luffy lo miró un poco dudoso y con algo de color en la cara. Tanta vergüenza tenía? O era simplemente calor?

\- Realmente no me ocurre nada Zoro, por qué me ocurriría algo contigo? Créeme que no. - Luffy contorneó la cara para hacer su famosa cara de "yo no fui" y Zoro frunció el ceño. Era claro que el chico mentía, y lo hacía tan mal que lo exasperaba.

Luffy al parecer, se dio cuenta de que Zoro no le creía una palabra y salió corriendo hacia otro lugar. El espadachín suspiró pesado y el rubio, que había presenciado toda la escena, simplemente rió con algo de burla. Zoro se dio la vuelta y lo miró mal.

\- De que te ríes, cocinero pervertido?

\- Claramente de ti, cabeza de musgo. Pero más que nada, la situación por la que Luffy está pasando. - aquello llamó la atención de Zoro.

\- Acaso sabes que le pasa?

\- Claro que no imbecil, no he hablado con él. Pero es claro que el problema es contigo, así que no debería meterme. Quizás Luffy te termina echando del barco y todo sería mejor sin ti. - eso le dio una punzada de dolor en el pecho a Zoro. Esa posibilidad era totalmente inexistente, verdad?

\- Cállate enfermo, ya quisieras. Yo fui el primero aquí, por qué no te vas tú? - Sanji se sorprendió un poco ante la mirada asesina de Zoro. Parecía que había tocado una parte sensible. Casi que se sintió mal, casi.

\- Volviendo a lo de Luffy... Alguna vez lo habías visto así, ya que fuiste el primero de todos? - Zoro intentó hacer memoria, y lo más parecido de ver a Luffy así es cuando se le sobre calentaba el cerebro de tanto pensar.

\- No, es realmente muy extraño. Además, no entiendo que hice para que este molesto conmigo.

\- No creo que este molesto contigo. - Zoro miró al rubio confundido.

\- Que más podría ser?

\- Vaya, realmente eres un idiota y encima eres ciego. Siento pena por Luffy. - Sanji bufó cansado y Zoro se molestó con el comentario. Más le valía que no fuese una broma sobre que le faltaba un ojo.

\- Idiota eres tú, pervertido!

\- Claro que no, imbécil! Ni siquiera puedes entender los sentimientos de Luffy, mucho menos notarlos. Igual no sé de qué me sorprendo, tienes menos tacto que un monstruo marino. - Sanji lo miró con odio y Zoro se molestó aún más. Ese rubio no era nadie para decirle algo así, para decirle que _no entendía a su capitan._

\- Quieres que te corte aquí mismo? No tendría ningún problema. - Zoro desvaino sus espadas, mientras Sanji simplemente lo miraba mal.

\- Ni siquiera estoy de humor para ponerme a pelear contigo. Sin embargo, lo único que te diría es que le prestes atención a Luffy. No quiero que nuestro capitán este triste por un corazón roto. - Zoro lo miró súper confundido. Como había dicho?

\- Que?

\- Ups, hable de más. Bueno, mal no te vendría por qué estás más ciego de lo que pensé. Ahora sal de mi cocina que tengo que hacer el almuerzo. - Sanji lo pateó con bastante facilidad, ya que Zoro estaba en un estado de confusión extremo.

Corazón roto? Luffy? Esos dos conceptos no iban uno con el otro, ni siquiera tenía sentido emparentarlos. Si bien Sanji podía referirse al corazón roto de dolor por qué le ocurrió algo muy hiriente a Luffy, o la opción que no tenía sentido, que alguien rechace a Luffy de manera romántica. Eso simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza al espadachín, no tenía sentido, carecía de coherencia y cualquier sinónimo que se le pareciera. Luffy no se enamoraba de nadie, ni siquiera un gusto platónico, _nada._ Al moreno solo le interesa su sueño y sus nakamas. Pero más allá de todo, que tenía que ver él con el "corazón roto" de Luffy? Lo había lastimado de alguna manera? Él peliverde empezó a sentirse mal, sin saber exactamente por qué. Le hacía mal físicamente lastimar a Luffy de cualquier manera, sea un por una tontería incluso. El moreno era _todo_ para él y no se permitiría lastimar a Luffy de alguna manera.

Comenzó a buscarlo por todo el barco, y literalmente que recorrió cada punto del navío, pero realmente no lo supo encontrar. Se sentó en la cubierta, cerca de la cocina, sabiendo que en algún momento Sanji los llamaría a comer y el moreno sería el primero en pasar por la puerta. Zoro se quedó mirando el cielo, bastante calmo para estar en el nuevo mundo. Quizás ya habían entrado en la zona climática de Dressrosa. Sin percatarse, comenzó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Sanji suspiró. El tema entre Luffy y Zoro era realmente lamentable. Sabía que al peliverde le gustaba su capitán, se lo había dejado en claro varias veces y ahora, viendo a Luffy se dio cuenta que los dos se correspondían pero eran tan ciegos que la situación estaba súper incómoda. Entendía perfectamente a su capitán, posiblemente esté era su primer amor, y era normal estar confundido. También debería serlo para Zoro, pero nunca sentiría empatía por él, por lo menos en voz alta. Estaban pasando por algo difícil, que podría arreglarse en un segundo, que estupidos que eran. Aunque el no era nadie para hablar, el también tenía sus complicaciones con el amor, por lo que podía entender a la perfección la situación. Siempre hacía sido rechazado por toda mujer a la que había intentado cortejar, especialmente por su querida Nami, pero a ella la perdonaba por todo por que antes de interés amoroso, era su nakama.

Decir que salió _normal_ de la isla de Ivankov era una mentira, pero Sanji sospechaba que esto no era algo de ahora. El no era gay ni nada parecido, bisexual o lo que fuere, por qué estaría mil veces con una mujer que con un hombre. Pero el caso era una persona en especial y solo esa persona; y se comía la cabeza intentando olvidarse de esto. Empecemos que, entendía a Luffy por lo que estaba pasando, enamorarse de un nakama no era algo divertido más si sabías que este no te correspondería jamás -aunque ya ese no fuera el caso de Luffy-, pero que encima tenga a una bella chica esperándolo en su isla natal... Sanji no podía tener peor suerte.

La verdad que es Usopp siempre le había parecido feo, siendo sinceros, pero tenía sus atributos a pesar de eso. No lo iba a discriminar simplemente por qué tuviera la nariz larga y los labios gruesos, que ahora parecían apetecibles. Todo él ya no le parecía feo para nada en verdad. Sacando ese pensamiento desubicado de su cabeza, Sanji pensó en la chica que esperaba a Usopp en su isla. Según le había contado el tirador, era una chica sumamente hermosa, de piel blanca y tersa y un cabello rubio muy claro y bonito. Sanji pensaba lo afortunado que era Usopp de tener a una chica así esperándolo y después, sin darse cuenta empezó a sentirse celoso. En un principio pensó que era por qué el también quería a una linda señorita esperándolo en el Baratie y luego se dio cuenta que no estaba celoso de _eso_ justamente. Descubrió que en efecto, estaba celoso de que Usopp quisiera tanto a esta chica y hablara de ella con un tono meloso. Le molestaba, no lo soportaba, a tal punto que no quiso hablar más de ello y Usopp no dijo más nada. Después del lapso de dos años, los dos se sentían algo distanciados, pero su unión no había desaparecido. Después de todo, Usopp era con quien mejor se llevaba Sanji de los hombres del barco. Y por eso justamente era el por qué de sentirse mal. Usopp, además de ser hombre, era como su mejor amigo, sabía que Usopp le tenía cariño y que había sido una fuente de confianza para el y se sentía _mal_ tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia él. Se sentía sucio, no podía traicionarlo así y tampoco podía echarle la culpa a Ivankov y a sus _chicas_. Ellos no tenían la culpa, por qué los celos comenzaron antes de separarse, justo después de que Usopp volviera al barco luego del problema con Robin.

Sanji suspiró pesado, se sentía realmente mal, y tenía 8 bocas que alimentar (una contaba como 10). Quería simplemente tirarse en su cama a descansar el resto del día. Se dispuso a cortar un par de vegetales cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.

\- Sanji? - escuchó la encantadora voz de Nami.

\- Ah, mi querida Nami. Sucede algo? - se giró a ver a la pelirroja con la sonrisa mejor actuada que pudo, pero la chica pudo ver tranquilamente a través de él.

\- Ya, corta la mentira. Que te sucede? Estoy preocupada por ti.

\- Ah, qué lindo que estés preocupada por mi. - hizo una mueca graciosa, pero Nami siguió mirándolo seria.

\- Sanji, sé que te ocurre algo y ya tengo suficiente con la incomodidad de Luffy. Al menos déjame ayudarte. - el rubio miró a Nami algo dudativo.

\- No quisiera aburrirte con mis problemas sin importancia, Nami.

\- Tienes un problema con Usopp, verdad? - Sanji se quedó en blanco ante la declaración.

\- Que astuta eres, Nami...

\- Diría que les presto atención a mis nakamas pero si, soy astuta. - La pelirroja guiño el ojo y Sanji se sintió en el paraíso. Que tuviera un problema con Usopp no significaba que no pudiera admirar la belleza de Nami. - Aunque no se específicamente que te sucede, pero puedo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. - la sonrisa cálida de la chica lo tranquilizaba un poco.

\- No es nada importante, Nami. Son cosas pasajeras que se irán pronto y...

\- Sanji. - la navegadora lo miró sería, y el rubio suspiró. No podía esconderle nada a su querida Nami.

\- Bien... - Se sentaron en la mesa y Sanji le comentó todo desde cero. Como se había sentido al salir Usopp de la tripulación, la ira que tenía con cualquiera que lo lastimara, los celos e incluso a donde había ido a parar en los dos años. La única parte donde Nami se sorprendió fue cuando le contó lo de la isla de Ivankov, pero luego escucho con atención y completamente sería. Al terminar el relato, el rubio suspiró cansado y algo nervioso por lo que podría decir Nami.

\- Ósea que Usopp te gusta? - fue con lo que sentenció la pelirroja y Sanji río un poco.

\- Al parecer si. - La chica le sonrió amablemente, y Sanji se sintió deslumbrado por su belleza.

\- Quieres mi consejo, Sanji? Ve y dícelo, sin rodeos. Sería lo más sano para los dos.

\- Nami, sabes bien Usopp tiene prácticamente el mismo rechazo a la homosexualidad que yo. Y además, la señorita Kaya lo está esperando en su isla natal. - Explicó el rubio.

\- Al parecer no te da tanto rechazo la homosexualidad, después de todo te está gustando un hombre. Y créeme, deberías decirle. Te haría bien y seguramente la culpa que tienes se iría. - Nami le volvió a sonreír y se paró.- Te dejo tranquilo preparando la comida, Sanji.

Afuera de la cocina, mientras Sanji y Nami habían estado hablando, Usopp de casualidad se había pasado por la cocina para quizás tomar algún bocadillo o algo. Sanji siempre les prohibía a todos tomar algo, sacando a Nami y a Robin por supuesto, pero tenía como un lado suave con Usopp y le daba bocadillos si tenía hambre y que venía con medio insulto detrás. Casi entra en el lugar, pero escuchó a Nami hablar con Sanji sobre él. Sanji tenía un problema con él? Ya no lo soportaba? Pero si se había vuelto más independiente, no entendía por qué. Se quedó allí, con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

Luego de escuchar toda la conversación, sus ojos no podían abrirse más de la impresión, estaba congelado después de escuchar todo eso. Tenía el rostro como un tomate y las manos le sudaban. Realmente estaba pasando esto? Parecía como un sueño que en cualquier momento despertaría. Escuchó a Nami pararse y salió corriendo de ahí. Se fue a esconder a su taller, y se dejó caer en el piso, todavía abrumado, pero feliz. Si Sanji tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia el, no debía perder el tiempo.

* * *

Luffy se había prácticamente escapado de la cocina, en búsqueda de un lugar donde Zoro no lo pudiera encontrar. En el camino, se encontró con Robin, la cual se encontraba regando sus plantas. El moreno se acercó a la arqueóloga rápidamente y la miró con cara de perrito mojado. La morena entendió enseguida que Luffy necesitaba su ayuda y nunca podría decirle que no a esa cara. El capitán le dijo que necesitaba un lugar para estar fuera del alcance de Zoro y que otro lugar mejor que la habitación de Robin y Nami. Luffy había sido el único privilegiado según Sanji, en entrar a la habitación de las chicas. Pero ellas sabían que a Luffy le importaba todo un comino y si él necesita hablar con ellas en privado, no tenían ningún problema de hacerlo allí, además querían tanto a su capitán que no importaba.

\- Que pasa capitán? Sucedió algo?

\- Zoro empezó a bombardearme con preguntas. Y me puse tan nervioso que tuve que irme. - Bajó la mirada suspirando, sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la habitación. La morena rió suavemente.

\- Vaya, Luffy. Aquí posiblemente no te encuentre. Quédate tranquilo. Quieres hablar de algo?

\- Pues... Tenías razón, Robin. Zoro me gusta, y todo se volvió más incomodo. Pero realmente no sé cómo reaccionar, que hacer. No quiero estar así, quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Y no querrías que la normalidad mejorara? - La pregunta de Robin lo descolocó.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Tienes una sola opción Luffy. Decirle lo que sientes a Zoro. Y eso puede llevar a dos posibilidades, que él no te corresponda, pero te sentirás mucho mejor contigo mismo. O la otra opción donde él te corresponde y la "normalidad" se haría mucho mejor para ustedes dos. En cualquiera de los dos casos, sentirás un gran alivio y vas a ver que te sentirás mejor.

Luffy pensó lo que le había dicho la morena, y tenía razón. Se sentía incómodo por qué Zoro le gustaba, pero si le decía no lo estaría más por qué el espadachín ya lo sabría. Puede ser que las cosas terminaran algo mal, pero ni él ni Zoro podían estar mal uno con el otro por mucho tiempo. Era más fuerte que ellos el estar bien y llevarse bien. Se paró de la silla y miró a Robin, quien lo miraba expectante. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Pronunciando un pequeño "gracias". La chica le devolvió el abrazo gustosa, y cuando se separó, tomó otra silla y la puso cerca de ella, indicándole al chico que se sentara.

\- Robin?

\- Antes de irte Luffy, quiero darte otra charla. - La mayor sonrió y el moreno la miró extrañado.

* * *

Zoro siguió durmiendo, sin percatarse de la entrada de Nami a la cocina, de la actitud espía de Usopp, ni de nada. Siguió durmiendo de manera profunda hasta que un golpe lo despertó de repente. Levantó la mirada, y para su no sorpresa se encontró con Sanji.

\- Oye idiota, ya está el almuerzo. - Sin más, el rubió fue de nuevo a la cocina. Él peliverde se levantó medio fastidioso y entró al comedor.

Ya todos estaban sentados y su plan de hablar con Luffy se había ido por el caño. El moreno estaba pidiéndole a los gritos a Sanji por su carne y ni siquiera se percató que Zoro había entrado al lugar. Robin, estaba sentada al lado de Luffy y al ver llegar al espadachín, le hizo un lugar al lado del capitán. Se extrañó, sabía que esa mujer tramaba algo, pero por ahora le restó importancia. Tomó asiento al lado de su capitán y ahí, el moreno se dio cuenta de la presencia de Zoro. Se calló un segundo cuando el peliverde se sentó, mirándole algo nervioso. Pero la comida le pudo más en el momento y siguió gritándole a Sanji.

Todos habían presenciado la escena y aunque Luffy no se diera cuenta, todos los de la tripulación vivían pendiente de él, de manera sutil obviamente. Y a nadie se le pasó por alto como los dos se miraron y todos ya estaban al tanto de lo que le pasaba a su capitán. Estaban expectantes, o en el caso de Nami, hartos. La comida transcurrió sin ningún problema, era mismo ambiente de siempre y eso aliviaba un poco a todos.

Comieron a los gritos y riéndose, entre chiste y chiste y Luffy pudo relajarse, a pesar de estar al lado de Zoro.

El moreno casi se sube a la mesa para intentar robarle un pedazo de carne a Usopp, pero el tirador fue más rápido y no lo dejó. Haciendo un pequeño puchero, Luffy volvió a su lugar y sin darse cuenta, al apoyar su mano en la mesa, se apoyó sobre la mano de Zoro. Miró las manos con la mirada en blanco y luego miró al espadachín, quien lo miraba curioso. Rápidamente, alejó la mano escandalizado y se hizo contra el costado intentando alejarse del espadachín mientras este lo miraba intensamente. Se sobresaltaron al sentir un golpe en la mesa.

\- Ya estoy harta! - Nami les gritó, y los dos se miraron confundidos, sin entender por qué la pelirroja estaba enojada con ellos.

\- Nami...?

\- No me preguntes nada, Luffy. Estoy harta de ustedes dos andando de aquí para allá evitándose y haciendo escándalo! - La navegadora se paró y tomó a los dos por sus ropas, arrastrándolos fuera de la cocina, mientras los demás cual chusmas, veían la escena con total atención. Law, quien estaba presenciando la escena en silencio, suspiró cansado. Todavía se arrepentía de haberse aliado con Luffy. Mejor se ponía a recordar a Rocinante.

\- Espera idiota, que haces? - intentó quejarse Zoro.

\- Ustedes dos necesitan hablar ya sobre sus sentimientos, por qué realmente no los soporto más. - Los siguió arrastrando hasta la habitación del acuario del barco y los lanzó allí. - HASTA QUE NO HABLEN, NO VAN A SALIR.

\- Pero mi comida!

\- CÁLLATE LUFFY! Di como te sientes y podrás comer todo lo que quieras. - al moreno se le subieron los colores al rostros al escucharla. Tan obvio era?

Tras un gran golpe de la puerta, los dos se quedaron solos en la habitación, sentados en cada extremo. Luffy jugaba con sus pies nervioso y Zoro se encontraba incomodo, pero no por eso menos decidido.

\- Bien, si algo hizo bien Nami fue encerrarnos aquí. Ya no te puedes escapar de mis preguntas, capitán. - El espadachín rió y el moreno sentía que empezaba a sudar frío.

\- Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras Zoro. - Le dedicó una sonrisa algo rara y el espadachín sonrió de lado.

\- A que se refería Nami sobre cómo te sientes? Te pasa algo? - el peliverde se paró y empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia su capitán. Este notó claramente sus intenciones y sentía que perdía fuerza contra la mirada del espadachín. Se sentía realmente débil y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

\- Claro que no me pasa n-nada... Y me siento bien! - El moreno desvío la mirada hacia un costado y Zoro rió. Aceleró el paso y se paró frente a su capitán, este viéndolo confundido. Se agachó un poco, apoyando el brazo en la pared, al lado de la cabeza del menor. Este se sintió acorralado y eso no le gustaba.

\- Vamos Luffy, dime que te sucede. - Si tenía que obligarlo lo haría, con total de volver a estar cerca de su capitán. Luffy pensó en lo que le había dicho Robin, si realmente Zoro no estaba interesado de esa forma en él, sería fácil olvidarse del asunto. No quería que las cosas estuvieran mal entre ellos, así que decidió tirarse por la borda.

\- Me gustas, Zoro. - el confundido ahora era el peliverde.

\- Qué...?

\- Que no escuchaste, me gustas Zoro! - el menor hizo un pequeño puchero, mientras los colores se le subían al rostro. Es que no lo había escuchado?

\- Pero también te gustan los demás, verdad Luffy? - Quizás el moreno no sabía de lo que hablaba.

\- Claro que me gustan los demás, pero tú me gustas de verdad! De manera romántica! - el menor frunció el ceño, tampoco era tan difícil entenderlo.

Zoro no podía creer lo que sus oídos había recibido. Ósea que el cejas raras tenía razón? Por esa razón Luffy había estado tan raro esas semanas? Lo miró fijo, mientras el moreno tenía las mejillas infladas de la molestia y la _vergüenza_ , de color rojo y se veía tan _tierno_ que no se resistió, lo tomó de las mejillas y estampó sus labios en un beso feroz, necesitado. El moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, emitiendo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, sin saber qué hacer. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con velocidad, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Estaba tensionado y el espadachín se dio cuenta de esto, y pensó que quizás se le había ido la mano. Se quiso separar y el moreno no lo dejó, pasando los brazos por su cuello y volviendo a unir sus labios con fuerza, esta vez, un poco más entregado ante el contacto. La mente de Zoro mando todo al demonio y abrazó por la cintura al menor. Se quedaron allí, besándose con algo de pasión, pero sin pasar del roce entre labios, después de todo, ninguno de los dos sabía demasiado. Sin romper el beso, tomó asiento al lado de su capitán y lo movió para sentarlo en su regazo, así estaría más cómodo.

Se separaron, con la respiración algo agitada. El moreno tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios con algo más de color. El espadachín sonrió ante la vista, abrazándolo de nuevo por la cintura. Luffy sonrió, feliz y le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que Zoro volvió a hablar.

\- Creo que quedo en claro como me siento.

\- Dilo, Zoro. Quiero escucharte decirlo.

\- Me gustas, Capitán. - el corazón del moreno se aceleró y el peliverde lo pudo sentir, ya que estaban pegados. El estómago le dio un vuelco, sentía que no podía con la ternura de su capitán, terminaría por matarlo.

\- Me alegro mucho, Zoro... Aaah, me siento mucho más tranquilo. - Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del espadachín. Este rió.

\- Desde cuando te gusto? - Luffy se separó y vio fijo a su espadachín. Se puso a recalcular un poco, ganándose un poco de color en la cara por pensar.

\- Desde la separación en Sabaody. Pero recién ahora me di cuenta realmente. Y tú Zoro?

\- Desde que te conocí, probablemente. - El moreno se desconcertó. El peliverde rió suavemente.- Cómo crees que te seguí al inicio Luffy? Eras fuerte, pero había algo más que me atrajo hacia ti. No sé exactamente cómo llamarlo, pero ya estaba decidido a dar mi vida por ti desde el principio.- el menor lo miró desconcertado un segundo para después esbozar una sonrisa. Se abrazó al cuello del espadachín y se quedó allí, contento con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de el peliverde.

Luego de un rato de estar abrazados, salieron de la habitación, con las manos entrelazadas y con sonrisas en el rostro. Caminaron por los pasillos del barco, dirigiéndose a cubierta. Encontraron que todos habían levantado el almuerzo y ya ni Sanji estaba en el lugar, así que fueron a sentarse en la cabeza del Sunny juntos, quizás a tomar una siesta. Antes de acostarse en la madera, Luffy se quedó mirando el puesto de vigilancia fijamente y Zoro se extrañó.

\- Luffy? Ocurre algo? - el chico estaba en silencio mirando el puesto y luego de unos segundos, rió suavemente.

\- Me creerías si te digo que estoy viendo a Sanji y a Usopp besarse?

\- No puede ser. - el espadachín todo lugar rápidamente al lado de su capitán y en efecto, vieron al rubio abrazado con el francotirador en un beso bastante... apasionado.

\- Vaya vaya, ya sé de qué burlarme dentro de una hora. - Pronunció victorioso Zoro, mientras tomaba del brazo a Luffy y se acostaban en la cabeza del Sunny.

Trafalgar Law todavía se preguntaba qué hacía en ese barco lleno de gente negada con sus propios estados emocionales. Solo pedía que Rocinante lo ayudara desde el más allá, y le diera fuerzas para seguir adelante. _"Cora-san, esto lo soporto por ti"_ pensó, terminando su cafe mientras veía desde lejos al par de idiotas acostados en la cabeza del león. " _Ya era hora, me estaban hartando desde Punk H_ _azard_ ".

* * *

 **Fin! Espero que les haya gustado~ dejen un fav o un review, me harían muy feliz!**


End file.
